braidfandomcom-20200217-history
User talk:I am the best robot
Welcome Hi, welcome to Braid Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:I am the best robot page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hey Hey there! First of all I'd like to say thanks a lot for coming round, this Wiki was originally abandonded and I adopted it, but it was really empty. Nice to see someone finally found and cares about it. Now, I actually recently haven't been doing any editing at all to the Wiki, mostly because I have lots of other stuff to do (one of which is school, so you can't blame me for that). Therefore some things aren't exactly right, like the title page which still needs to be polished off. I will follow your idea of putting a link to my profile page, and I'll try to make it overall better. I will also check out your edits and of course the new pages. I'm sure a lot of the information is outdated or wrong, I didn't really look into it too much. However, a new member to the community has reawakened my feel for editing the Braid Wiki, so thanks. See ya around! PuggsoyTalk 05:10, May 24, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Well, I looked at your edits and pages, and I will say a big thanks for that Mario trivia, I never noticed the similarities. However, I must say that I do not consider spikes or cannons to be enemies, as such. I think obstacles would fit better, and therefore I have made a new category for them. I was also thinking about the Venus Flytrap, but I guess it would be counted as an enemy. I'm not sure if that's it's actual name either, but I don't know of any other, so it's OK for now. Physicial puzzles question Well, I don't think you should mention that at all, or at least not on that page. Jumping clouds isn't really a "physical puzzle" as such, or in any case it is not really the crux of the game. There are some pieces that can be difficult, but in the clouds page should simply state what clouds do, and their uses. By the way, pretty much off topic, I will add a "green glow" article that you can link to whenever referring to that "green glow" you find on objects with individual timelines (I don't know the actual name). PuggsoyTalk 07:44, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure what you mean by your last question. You seem to be answering yourself. By the way, may I ask that all articles should be named as a singular instead of a plural? By that I mean "Cannon" instead of "Cannons", and so forth. I just find it better, and I'd like to keep everything consistent. I am already renaming those that have plurals, but I just thought to specify it for future reference. EDIT: This should not include Spikes, since Spike would just be weird. Also, Categories should not be singularly named. I'll also see if I can get round to making a Manual Of Style, that would be handy. PuggsoyTalk 07:55, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I was addressing your dilemma above ^(I don't know the actual name)... I was running by you a decent analogy that would work until actual names would present themselves on the green glow objects. would time immune objects work? --I am the best robot 09:04, May 24, 2011 (UTC) If I'm understanding you right, you think that objects with "green glow" should be called "time immune objects"? Well, I think that names such as "green glow key" or "green glow venus flytrap" would be sufficient. And whenever you refer to these, instead of having to describe them fully you could just link to the Green Glow page. Whaddya think? PuggsoyTalk 12:16, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Good deal --I am the best robot 09:03, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Links I was thinking, normally what I do is only link to an article (or area of article) once per page. For example, I only link to Tim the first time that the word "Tim" appears on a page, and no more. I noticed that you don't do this, and I've been thinking about what method would be best, since we need to decide on one to keep the Wiki consistent. What do you prefer? PuggsoyTalk 11:14, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I actually prefer that as well, It makes it look tidy. Just didn't know the standard. There will be occasion that I will like something twice to make it "pop" out on the page, if it makes it look easier to read due to long paragraphs or something. --I am the best robot 17:41, May 25, 2011 (UTC) P.S. How do you know character names? I have done preliminary checks and have not seen any. 17:43, May 25, 2011 (UTC) You mean things like Monstar and Mimic? Well, the main way I know them is through David Hellman's Braid Graphics Briefcase, which contains heaps of images from the game. The file names of the images have names such as "mimic1" and "monstar1", so that pretty much cleared it up for me. Also, in the Animated GIFs section of the page, it describes the animations with names like "Monstar walk" and "Greeter idle", so that helped as well. In addition, a while back I started trying to do some Braid modding, and found out about a file called Mod.variables. This had variables that you could edit like "monstar_speed_on_ground" and "mimic_casual_jump_velocity_x", and when reading about it lots of people on forums talked about what they meant. So because of all that, I pretty much figured out the names. PuggsoyTalk 06:09, May 26, 2011 (UTC) That is cool. The Venus flytrap animation file is called "claw", although I am not sure if that is the proper name since tims file is called "dude"... LOL --Best robot 15:00, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Pages In response to your message on my Talk page... Well I still need time to organize the menus into an acceptable format, but as the Wiki grows larger people will of course only be able to find certain articles through other articles or categories. However, you can find a simple, alphabetical (left to right) list of pages . A Time Mechanisms page is not needed. The different mechanisms will be described in the article of their respective World, you can currently see a drop down list of the Worlds near the top of the screen. Feel free to edit them, I haven't really gotten round to it yet. Hope that answered your questions! PuggsoyTalk 08:26, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Yep, I forgot about that one. Thanks. I see what you mean by world mechanism :) --Best Robot 08:50, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Reply to your messages Thought to use your Talk Page for a change ;) Um, I'm on level 3 of the game (it's called Ouverture Facile, right?). To be honest I stopped when I got to level 3, it really is difficult. I don't know why but despite managing to finish Braid (rather quickly, too) I still lack the will to spend much time on such impossible riddles. Maybe it's just not my kind of game, I dunno. I might have another go when I have less stuff to do. I'm from New Zealand, although I think "hard as" might also be used in Australia. I was actually surprised when you mentioned your wife, I previously assumed you were somewhat younger (mid-teen or something). By the way, what you mean by "you need to set that puppy"? Unfortunately it's a phrase I'm not too familiar with XD PuggsoyTalk 14:41, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Ahh... So you know to try different things in the URL... My wife is a Maori. (we live in the usa) I am 40 LOL I meant to set your sig with the reference method. This explains it, if your not sure what I mean. Note: you would just put in your coded sig instead of a picture. --Best robot. ---- I see what you mean, it does take up heaps of space. I did your suggestion and hopefully all future signatures of mine will be smaller. Ha, that's a coincidence that you're wife's Maori, and that you come round to this Wiki, recently (well, a few months) after it was adopted by me too. And I was totally not expecting 40, I'm 16 XD Anyway thanks for the sig reference and such 09:36, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I do not believe in coincidence. I met my wife on a euchre site... There are few places in the world that play euchre and only a part of usa would even know what it is. I believe in fate... Anyway, not a problem on the sig thing. It was something that I had to learn in order to help others. The guide thing is far from complete (I work heaps). You have to set up your sig on every wiki BTW, now that you have your preferences set. --Best Robot Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me. The whole Wiki-based system makes it a bit confusing, i.e. your Profile is Wiki-specific but your Preferences aren't... 11:05, June 14, 2011 (UTC) No worries, just didn't want you signing in a foreign tongue. --Best Robot